zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Tamoko the Squid
Tamoko the Squid (タモッコ・ザ ・スクイッド Tamokko za Sukuiddo) is a 18 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian squid and the last living descendant of Enkauston as well as the head of the House of Enkauston. He is one of the Sanctuary Faction and is a skilled practitioner of tattoo magic. Physical description Tamoko is a young squid with short tentacles around his mouth and the back of his head, where they are longer. He has a mantle and stabilizing fins on the top of his head. His skin is typically light blue and eyes light red, but he can change this at will. Personality Tamoko is very shy and extremely emotionally sensitive. Despite his use of a tattoo that armors his skin, he tends to hang back from physical confrontations and otherwise dangerous experiences due to his skin's vulnerability and weak immune system. His shyness often manifests in his tendency to camouflage and preference to express himself through his art. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Tamoko is gifted in magical abilities inherited by his family bloodline. In particular, his family's powers focus on tattoo magic. Powers *'Tattoo magic:' As a descendant of Enkauston, Tamoko is a practitioner of tattoo magic. Tattoos are engraved into his skin by the Reed of Enkauston and imbued with magical properties. The power the tattoo gives is dependent on it's visual depiction. **'Condition enhancement:' He can receive physical and conditional enhancement from their tattoos. ***'Armored skin:' Because of his weak skin, Tamoko relies on a tattoo to reinforce the durability of his skin to protect himself form injuries and potential infection. **'Water manipulation:' Tamoko possesses a water tattoo that allows him to summon jets of water as well as mildly control existing sources of water. He acquired this tattoo due to his aquatic nature and reliance on water and moisture to survive. **'Summoning:' He has mild summoning capabilities depending on his tattoos. ***'Sword summoning:' Tamoko possesses a sword tattoo with which he can use to summon a sword to help him in battle. **'Barrier generation:' He can generate protective barriers. **'Flight:' Tamoko has a wing tattoo that allows him to achieve flight. *'Cephalopod physiology:' Being a squid, Tamoko possesses many cephalopod abilities. **'Camouflage:' Tamoko's skin is able to change color naturally in order to blend in with the environment. He can also produce different textures. This power is affected by his emotional state however. If he is startled while hidden, he can be "shocked" back into his normal appearance. In addition, raging emotions may affect his color change. **'Ink manipulation:' Tamoko is able to produce and control ink, which he uses in tandem with the Reed of Enkauston to forge tattoos. **'Bioluminescence:' Tamoko can generate a faint glow of light from his body. **'Pressure resistance:' Tamoko is able to resist under-water pressure. **'Wall adhesion:' Tamoko has suction cups on his hands and fingers that allow him to stick to surfaces. *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through her bloodline, Melody is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing her to live as long as three hundred years. Skills *'Aquatic adaptability:' As an aquatic creature, Tamoko is highly adapted to underwater conditions. **'Speed swimming:' Tamoko can swim at incredible speeds. **'Propulsion:' When underwater, Tamoko can propel himself forward to increase his swimming speed. *'Artistic intuition:' Tamoko is highly artistic and loves to draw and design tattoos. Weaknesses *'Skin:' Because of his skin's ability to change color and texture, the surface of his skin is very sensitive and weak. He can easily be pierced by an attack. *'Weak immune system:' Tamoko has a relatively weak immune system if his skin is ruptured. If an attack strikes him and Tamoko is wounded, he can suffer from a serious infection. *'Heat and fire:' Because of his reliance on water and moisture to survive, being subjected to extreme heat and fire can greatly weaken him. *'Emotional state:' Tamoko's capacity to camouflage is directly connected to his emotional state. If camouflaged, he can easily be startled and "shocked" back into his normal appearance, therefore exposing him. Equipment *'Reed of Enkauston:' Tamoko carries his family's sacred relic, the Reed of Enkauston, which is what he uses to inscribe tattoos onto individuals. *'Seal of Enkauston:' Tamoko carries the Seal of Enkauston, which identifies him as the head of his family and grants him access to his genealogical archive. Trivia *Tamoko's name is derived from Tā moko, Maori permanent body and face markings. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Enkauston Family Category:A to Z Category:Good